


A Little Worthy

by smells_just_as_sweet



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Marvel - Freeform, OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 19:38:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18611158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smells_just_as_sweet/pseuds/smells_just_as_sweet
Summary: This started out as a weird thing I just imagined while watching The Avengers. I don't know what it will turn into, but it's something I enjoy.





	A Little Worthy

The frightened screams of civilians were inescapable. Through the rubble of New York people were crawling and running away from the alien invaders. Everyone fled the destruction in search of safety. Everyone except ten-year-old Addie, who was pushing against the crowd in search of her faithful canine Dyre. By the time she had broken through the thick of the crowd, she had received several cuts and bruises from being walked on, but the only thing on her mind was finding her companion.

 

Alley after alley, building after building, Addie searched in every spot she could think a frightened dog would hide. She checked every hiding place she had taken him, and every restaurant where they would get free food, but he still was nowhere to be found. It wasn’t until she reached an overpass that she found Dyre curled in a shadowed corner. She ran to him and wrapped her small arms around him, he let out a high pitched whine at the contact and nuzzled into her embrace. “It’s okay,” she said softly while rubbing his ears. “I’ve got you now. We just have to get to the park, smart boy.”

 

Dyre let out a loud yip and licked his human’s face before getting up and running out from under the overpass. Together they climbed onto the road and walked a way, but were forced to take cover under a car when aliens zoomed by and shot at the spot where they previously were standing. The sound of two more passed by before a flash of red dropped to the ground in front of the truck the two were hiding under. Thunder boomed overhead, causing Addie and Dyre to tremble in fear and the clash of metal against metal seemed to echo throughout the area.

 

Suddenly everything went silent and then the flash of red disappeared and a strange sound replaced the clashes. After a minute or two passed of the foreign sound, Addie peaked her head from under the truck and would forever be scarred by what she saw. A mere yard in front of her an armor-clad man was pinned to the ground by one of the alien creatures, having the life choked out of him. Just out of reach of his fingers was a giant hammer. The strangely clothed man was trying desperately to grab the hammer, but his face was losing its and his efforts were becoming less and less futile. It wasn’t until she heard the hum of two more aliens coming that she decided to take action.

 

Turning to look into Dyre’s too-intelligent eyes, Addie signed the single command of “stay” before crawling from under the truck and dashing towards the hammer. She wrapped her small hands around the handle and swung it towards the head of the alien with unnatural ease. Then she turned in the direction of the oncoming monsters and hurled the hammer over her head towards both of them, taking both of them down in one go.

 

“They lined up for you just then, didn’t they,” a raspy voice commented from her right. Addie looked up, and up, and up, before meeting the smiling blue gaze of the man she just saved. He held out his right hand for a moment before the giant metal hammer flew into his grasp. Then he turned towards her, kneeled down to her eye level and held his left hand out. “I am Thor, son of Odin. What are you called, young maiden?”

 

Addie looked behind her to the truck where Dyre was hidden before turning back to his smiling face and slowly put her trembling hand in his giant one. “Adelaide,” she meekly said.

 

“Milady Adelaide, we must make haste and get you to a safe location. Hold on to me tight, we’re going for a ride.” Thor began to twirl Mjolnir in preparation of takeoff but stopped when he noticed Addie trying profusely to break away from his grasp. He stopped twirling his hammer and let go of the young girl. “Is something wrong, Lady Adelaide?”

 

Addie was silent for several seconds, before turning to look at Dyre’s hiding spot and whistling to call him from his spot. As soon as the German Shepherd reached her, he positioned himself in front of the ten-year-old and bared his teeth to the god of thunder. “This is Dyre. I won’t go anywhere without him.”


End file.
